


Моя Аманда

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [14]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: О том, что «путь вулканца» порой заводит очень далеко.





	Моя Аманда

**Author's Note:**

> Майкл Бёрнэм и другие обстоятельства DSC не упоминаются.

_**Пролог.**  
  
Аманде Грейсон сорок один год, и шестнадцать лет своей короткой земной жизни она замужем за вулканцем.  
  
— Сарек, — тихо шепчет, сжимая пальцы мужа в ладони, — почему он ушел?  
  
Они стоят у окна спальни. На Ши’Кхар опускается ночь: в ясном небе сияют звезды, остывающая пустыня жарко дышит за оградой сада.  
  
— Не знаю, адуна.  
  
Он не отбирает у жены пальцы, хотя его до сих пор немного смущает ее привычка брать его за руку всякий раз, как он оказывается рядом. Земная привычка. Сейчас в ее прикосновении он ощущает растерянность и печаль.  
  
— Я, наверное, никогда не научусь понимать вас, — говорит она, вздохнув. — Ведь он же согласился, что все нужно делать постепенно! Ведь ты же только просил его не оскорблять обычай спешкой и пренебрежением!  
  
Сарек не отвечает. Ее мысли беспокойным потоком текут по ниточке связи.  
  
Она вспоминает маленького черноволосого мальчика с большими грустными глазами, испуганного — и изо всех сил старающегося не показать свой страх.  
  
Вспоминает подростка, защищающего младшего брата от нападок очередного высокомерного дурака. И подростка, стесняющегося самого себя.  
  
Вспоминает взрослого парня: совершенно уверенного в себе, но почтительного. Спорящего с отцом в ненавистной ему вулканской безэмоциональной манере. Недовольно возражающего ей, когда она утверждает, что эмоции действительно могут быть разрушительными.  
  
Аманда не может понять, почему некоторые воспоминания о нем так внезапно обрываются. Она помнит, что они разговаривали, но не помнит, чем закончился тот разговор. Она помнит, что они гуляли вместе, но не помнит, как вернулись домой.  
  
— Знаешь, дорогой, — прижимается затылком к груди мужа, — наверное, меня стоит показать целителю. У меня, по-моему, склероз. Или я просто очень устала…  
  
Сарек молча стоит за спиной жены, закрыв глаза, вдыхая запах ее волос. Думает, что не поведет ее к целителю, потому что у них и так мало времени. Ему восемьдесят лет, он почти вдвое старше Аманды — и все равно переживет ее. Значит, пока они еще вместе, нужно не искать виноватых, а попытаться исправить свои ошибки.  
  
Сарек думает порой, что все это с самого начала было ошибкой: он ведь знал, что так все и будет._  
  
  
 **Аманда.**  
  
С Сареком она познакомилась совершенно случайно.  
  
Ну, то есть, Аманда Грейсон, выпускница факультета межпланетных отношений звезднофлотской Академии двадцати пяти земных лет от роду, стажировалась в дипкорпусе Совета Федерации и, конечно, знала господина С’чн Т’чай Сарека, главу вулканского посольства, а он-то, Аманда думала, вряд ли вообще подозревал о ее существовании. Сначала ее это нисколько не задевало. Вообще, надо прямо сказать, ей даже в голову не приходило, что послу Вулкана необходимо о ее существовании подозревать. Но в один прекрасный момент все изменилось.  
  
Когда до окончания довольно скучной стажировки оставалось полгода, всем стажерам дипкорпуса было рекомендовано присматривать себе будущее место службы и налаживать контакты. Аманда удивилась: она-то думала, что распределением штата руководит начальство, а потому заранее смирилась с тем, что несколько лет ей придется работать в каком-нибудь скучном посольстве какой-нибудь никому не интересной планетки. Но теперь, когда ее будущее зависело от нее самой…  
  
В общем, руководство очень хорошо разбиралось в психологии стажеров: если раньше большинство лениво перекладывало бумажки из папки в папку между чаепитиями, а расписаниями встреч занимался компьютер, то теперь все действительно взялись за работу. Всем хотелось местечко получше: комфортнее, ближе к родной планете, перспективнее. Или интереснее — как Аманде.  
  
По утрам стажеры занимались сортировкой почты и доставкой тех писем из деловой переписки дипмиссий планет Федерации, которые по протоколу должны были доставлять ответственные лица, а не автоматика. Потому она ежедневно передавала почту референтам посла Вулкана.  
  
Да, ей хотелось работать на Вулкане. Хотелось увидеть вулканцев в «естественной среде обитания». Понять, что такое вулканский матриархат, почему они так тщательно скрывают все, касающееся семейных отношений. Потому она и старалась как можно более вежливо разговаривать с работниками вулканского посольства о погоде и улыбаться. Пару раз заглядывала в приемную — просто из любопытства. За ее разведвылазками наблюдали с теми же выражениями лиц, которыми сопровождали разговоры о погоде.  
  
Наконец как-то раз она столкнулась с послом Сареком на открытии выставочного зала при Совете Федерации. Ну, не совсем столкнулась. Бродила за ним и пыталась придумать, с чего начать разговор, пока он не остановился и не поинтересовался вежливо, чем может помочь.  
  
Аманда растерялась. Она-то думала, он просто не замечает ее, а он, оказывается, все это время видел, как она ходит за ним. И теперь она смотрела на него, ожидавшего ответа, и все никак не могла придумать, с чего начать разговор. Текли секунды. Благожелательно-бесстрастное лицо вулканца на глазах превращалось в застывшую маску вселенского безразличия.  
  
Разговаривать о погоде было глупо. О выставке ей было нечего сказать, она не обращала внимания на экспозицию. Вокруг, как назло, никого не было, поскольку Сарек как раз вышел из главного зала в боковую галерею — видимо, желая сбежать от шумной толпы землян и других коллег по Федерации. Оставалось одно.  
  
— Я хочу работать на вашей планете, господин посол, — сообщила она, моля всех богов вселенной помочь. — Хочу понять, что значит «кахр-и-тан».  
  
В следующий момент она увидела очень неожиданное и довольно забавное зрелище: удивленного вулканца. Широко распахнутые черные глаза, брови вразлет, забравшиеся под край аккуратной челки, приоткрытый рот.  
  
— Мистер Сарек? — окликнула она, стараясь сохранить серьезность, но не удержалась и улыбнулась. — Извините.  
  
Он не ответил — все смотрел на нее, ладонью прикрывшую непослушные губы, расползавшиеся в улыбке. Аманда уже решила, что сказала или сделала что-нибудь неприличное, когда он отмер.  
  
— Никто не имеет права остановить идущего этим путем, — произнес механически, как будто продолжая кодовую фразу.  
  
  
 **Сайбок.**  
  
Это началось, когда мне было шесть лет.  
  
На самом деле, гораздо раньше, конечно. Во вселенной все взаимосвязано, и можно считать, что любой процесс начинается в момент ее возникновения, но даже если иметь в виду только мою жизнь — все равно это началось гораздо раньше.  
  
Мой отец, Сарек, и мать, Т'Рея, были связаны с детства по договоренности семей. В должное время — в их первое Время Ярости, — они вступили в брак. В следующем году родился я. А еще через два года Т'Рея навсегда удалилась в Гол.  
  
Отцу было шестьдесят два, когда мама ушла. Он как раз вернулся из очередной дипмиссии, отчитался в Совете об успехах и получил отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам. На самом деле, единственным «семейным обстоятельством» в их с Т’Реей отношениях к тому моменту оставался я.  
  
Я почти не помню мать. Только холодный взгляд темных глаз, жесткие тонкие пальцы на моем лице — и горячую любовь, и полный вины безмолвный вздох.  
  
«Я всегда буду твоей матерью. Храни меня в своем сознании — и я навсегда останусь частью тебя».  
  
Я тогда не понимал. Что может ребенок знать о разнице между жизнью рядом с матерью — и жизнью без нее? Я и потом не понимал. Пока не стал взрослым. Пока не понял, что ни одна сколь угодно глубокая эмоциональная привязанность не может заменить свободу воли и разума.  
  
Но тогда для меня все это не имело никакого значения. Я просто был один.  
  
В тот вечер я стоял за тяжелой портьерой у входа в кабинет отца. Мне запрещено было входить и мешать Сареку, потому я не осмеливался проскользнуть внутрь, но оставался у двери и слушал. Они были слишком заняты разговором, чтобы заметить мое присутствие.  
  
«Ты соблюла договоренность, — горько говорил отец. — Ты вышла за меня, как хотела твоя семья. Ты родила мне сына, как хотела твоя семья. И теперь оставляешь меня».  
  
«Да, — тихо откликнулась мать. — Я, наконец, делаю то, чего хотела сама. Меня ждет мой путь, кахр-и-тан».  
  
«Никто не имеет права остановить идущего этим путем. И я не сумел стать ценным для тебя…»  
  
Я заплакал, потому что в тот момент окончательно понял, что не смогу сделать ничего, чтобы мама осталась. Если даже отец — сильный, всегда спокойный, всегда благородно равнодушный, — не смог.  
  
Т'Рея промолчала.  
  
Я услышал ее легкие шаги и забился в свой угол поглубже. И мама прошла мимо меня, выходя из кабинета Сарека. Выходя из нашего дома. Из нашей жизни.  
  
Много дней спустя я проснулся утром от ощущения пустоты в сознании — там, где прежде была связь с Т'Реей. Отец пришел ко мне и молча обнял. Я позволил ему это, но не плакал больше. Сарек не мог мне помочь. Он не мог помочь даже самому себе. У него не было ответов, и я не задавал вопросов. Никогда.  
  
Он часто и надолго уезжал из дома, мог не появляться месяц, три месяца, полгода, год. Я, кажется, даже не замечал этого: я учился, читал, устраивал тайники в пустыне, обзавелся маленьким цветником, собирал камешки, разглядывал звезды. У меня были учителя, дом, библиотека в доме — и отец, которого я видел очень редко. Я не хотел ни с кем дружить. Я знал: разрывать отношения больно, и ни одни отношения нельзя сохранить навсегда. Зачем же сознательно идти на то, что закончится болью?  
  
Когда мне сообщили, что отец снова женится — и женится на землянке! — я не мог понять смысла этого поступка. Земляне жили в два или даже, порой, в три раза меньше, чем вулканцы. То есть, отец собирался сознательно причинить себе боль? Это было нелогично.  
  
Потом из разговоров слуг я узнал, что у меня будет брат. Я был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, как появляются дети. Значит, они — Сарек и та землянка — были связаны.  
  
  
 **Аманда.**  
  
Она, конечно, знала, что у мужа есть ребенок от первого брака и спрашивала, где он живет и когда они встретятся. Сарек отвечал, что сын учится в закрытой школе, потому Аманда думала, что тот, наверное, приедет домой на каникулы — тогда они и познакомятся. Но оказалось, что Сайбок ждет их в загородном доме в Ши’Кхаре, потому что руководство школы позволило ему побывать дома в связи с важными семейными обстоятельствами.  
  
Когда муж, отпустив приветствовавших их слуг, позвал сына поздороваться с Т'Саи Амандой, в зал вошел маленький худенький черноволосый мальчик. Вулканская стрижка под горшок, тонкая детская шейка, большие недоверчивые темные глаза.  
  
Аманда ахнула и, вместо того, чтобы с приличествующей супруге вулканца бесстрастностью поздороваться с пасынком, глядя на него сверху вниз, опустилась на ковер, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Она едва расслышала, что сказал Сарек, выходя. Кажется, ему нужно было связаться с кем-то по рабочим вопросам, но ей было все равно.  
  
Она сразу увидела, что ребенок прямо-таки дрожит от страха или волнения. Стараясь поменьше эмоционировать, чтобы не спугнуть его, сказала, что знает — у него есть сехлат. А она все еще ни разу не видела сехлатов вблизи. Сказала, что немножко боится, потому была бы благодарна, если бы он познакомил ее со своим сехлатом и проследил, чтобы ее не покусали.  
  
Сайбок важно согласился быть полезным в этом деле уважаемой Т'саи Аманде и показал ей своего питомца. Она восхитилась и рассказала, что у нее в детстве была большая собака. Сайбок заинтересовался, а она достала планшет и показала ему голографии земных собак.  
  
Слово за слово — и они завели разговор об одноклассниках и школах на Вулкане и на Земле, о будущей профессии Сайбока и о том, чем сама Аманда будет заниматься на Вулкане.  
  
  
 **Сайбок.**  
  
Когда отец отпустил слуг, приветствовавших его и новую госпожу, и подозвал меня поздороваться с Т'саи Амандой, я ощутил нелогичное волнение. Эта землянка была маленькой, темноволосой и чрезмерно эмоциональной. Даже то, как она стояла подле отца, ее спокойный открытый взгляд, ее молчание — все было эмоцией. Она была похожа на ураган в колбе, и от этого дух захватывало. Увидев меня, она ахнула, всплеснула руками, шагнула вперед — я едва сдержал порыв отшатнуться — и опустилась на колени на мягкий ковер.  
  
В ту ночь после разговоров с ней я долго не мог уснуть, несмотря на то, что очень устал за день: волновался перед важной встречей, старался не опозориться и не расстроить отца. Промучившись час, я вышел в сад — просто из окна вылез, как обычно. Сидел в траве и слушал ночь.  
  
Когда у меня за спиной послышались немного неловкие шаги, я знал, что это может быть только Т’саи Аманда. Я поднялся ей навстречу.  
  
— Сайбок? — удивилась она. — Почему ты не спишь?  
  
— Вышел прогуляться, чтобы потом уснуть, Т’саи Аманда.  
  
— Просто Аманда, — она покачала головой. — Ко мне тоже сон никак не идет. Наверное, из-за непривычного места.  
  
— Из-за непривычной гравитации, — возразил я.  
  
Она рассмеялась негромко.  
  
— Ты весь в отца. Или вы, вулканцы, все такие?  
  
Насмешка в ее голосе почему-то обеспокоила меня. Я подумал, что могу показаться ей неприемлемым, и решил уточнить.  
  
— Аманда, — прокашлялся, чтобы вопрос звучал серьезно и безэмоционально, как и подобает. — Т’саи Аманда, ты теперь будешь моей мамой?  
  
Пять или шесть мгновений она не отвечала, а затем шагнула ко мне поближе и села в траву рядом, обняв и притянув меня к себе.  
  
— Нет, Сайбок, — сказала грустно, — я не смогу быть твоей мамой. Мама у каждого одна. Но, — разулыбалась и потрепала меня по щеке, — я могу быть тебе другом! Хочешь?  
  
— Будь мне Амандой, — согласился я, глядя на звезды, отражающиеся в ее глазах. — Моей Амандой.  
  
  
 **Аманда.**  
  
Сайбок приехал на каникулы, когда Споку исполнилось два месяца. Сарек в то время был не на Вулкане: сразу после рождения ребенка его отослали в краткосрочную миссию на границу с Ромуланской империей, потому Аманда жила одна в огромном доме — если не считать слуг. Но скучать ей было некогда: малышу требовалось все ее внимание.  
  
Сайбок, она видела это, ревновал ее к младшему брату, и она постаралась найти слова, чтобы объяснить.  
  
— Понимаешь, милый, Спок — он часть меня самой.  
  
— Значит, он тоже мой друг? — стоявший у кроватки маленького брата Сайбок обернулся к ней.  
  
— Конечно. — Она села на ковер рядом. — Будешь играть с ним, когда он вырастет?  
  
Сайбок, казалось, не услышал ее вопроса: думал о чем-то, хмуря брови от интеллектуальных усилий.  
  
— Сайбок? — позвала она.  
  
— Я помогу ему пройти кахс-ван! — вынырнув из своих мыслей, сообщил он с твердой убежденностью ответственного друга.  
  
Аманда рассмеялась.  
  
— Кахс-ван? Что это? Какая-то игра?  
  
  


***

  
  
Холодный утренний ветерок втекал в распахнутое окно детской. Спок беспокойно спал ночью, потому Аманда решила остаться с ним до утра — тем более, что все равно не смогла бы сомкнуть глаз. Этим утром Сайбок должен был вернуться домой, пройдя испытание.  
  
Узнав о том, что предстоит пережить семилетнему малышу в соответствии с традициями Вулкана, она так перепугалась, что чуть не решила идти к матриарху с просьбой отложить тест, но, к счастью, вовремя опомнилась. Сайбок был спокоен и утверждал, что готов, да и муж перед отъездом не счел необходимым предупредить ее о возможных трудностях при прохождении ритуала. И все равно она боялась: маленький мальчик — один в пустыне в течение десяти дней и ночей.  
  
«Это ведь всего лишь проверка моих знаний», — объяснял Сайбок. — «Я скоро вернусь к тебе, моя Аманда. Утром одиннадцатого дня».  
  
И вот теперь, утром одиннадцатого дня, она сидела у окна. Маленький сын тихонько сопел в кроватке, а она смотрела в светлеющее небо и ждала — даже задремала. Очнулась только когда Сайбок влез в окно и высыпал на подоконник перед ней горсть красных и желтых камешков.  
  
— Я принес тебе пустыню, моя Аманда, — сказал негромко. — И я принес тебе свои первые слова.  
  
  
 **Сайбок.**  
  
Я сидел на стене, наблюдая за парой красных ящерок, гревшихся на камне под стеной в последних лучах заходящего солнца. Я был недоволен и не мог найти доводов для того, чтобы вернуться к логичному спокойствию.  
  
Маленькая Т’Пои, моя нареченная, оказалась скучной и капризной, ее родители — совершенно обычными и неинтересными. Я вспоминал, как несколькими часами раньше, сразу после знакомства, рассказывал Т’Пои про кахс-ван — и как она смотрела на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, даже не думая скрывать страх, а потом убежала к своей маме, Т’саи Т’Пит, и больше не осмеливалась подходить ко мне.  
  
«Маленькая трусишка», — сказала тогда моя Аманда ласково. — «Не пугайся так. Я тоже боялась, но теперь все ведь уже закончилось».  
  
В тот момент я решил, что должен открыть Аманде свой самый главный секрет, который так напугал Т’Пои. Ведь именно Аманда, пусть и не была мне матерью, ждала меня тем утром, когда я вернулся из пустыни.  
  
Мой кахс-ван прошел довольно легко. Только в последнюю ночь меня учуяла ле-матья — видимо, очень голодная, потому что запах сехлата, которым я решил отпугнуть хищника, никакого воздействия на нее не оказал.  
  
Увидев тень ле-матьи так близко, я всерьез испугался, вытащил кинжал и готовился принять бой. Я был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы отогнать хищника, что, хоть я и не произнес ни слова, мне показалось, она услышала мой мысленный окрик и убралась восвояси, испуганная. После на меня навалилась слабость, но я был очень горд собой.  
  
Об этом точно стоило рассказать моей Аманде — тем более, что рассказать кому-нибудь очень хотелось, а к отцу с подобной информацией я обратиться не смел. Можно даже было попросить Аманду поучаствовать в эксперименте, сказав, что пока это секрет от всех.  
  
Меня очень воодушевила эта мысль. Я подумал, что общаться с кем-нибудь, даже не прикасаясь к нему, будет интересно уже просто потому, что так больше никто не может. Я решил немедленно бежать к Аманде и спрыгнул со стены в сад, помчался к дому.  
  
Она сидела у окна со Споком на руках и разговаривала с ним. Странная для любого вулканца картина: наши матери могут общаться с нами с младенчества, получая и передавая информацию с помощью телепатической связи, а земляне вынуждены прибегать к вербальной системе обмена даже тогда, когда один из участников обмена еще не способен полноценно в нем участвовать.  
  
— Моя Аманда! — позвал я.  
  
Она подняла лицо — и мне показалось, что у меня остановилось сердце. Она все еще улыбалась Споку, хотя смотрела уже на меня. И в тот момент мне впервые захотелось, чтобы ее улыбка принадлежала мне одному.  
  
— Моя Аманда, хочешь, я позову тебя, не произнося твое имя вслух и не прикасаясь к тебе?  
  
— Что это ты задумал? — рассмеялась она. — Надеюсь, ничего опасного? Если нет — хочу.  
  
  


***

  
  
В течение следующих восьми стандартных лет — до завершения обучения в школе — я проводил дома лишь пару месяцев в году и почти не виделся с Амандой, которая то и дело улетала с Вулкана вместе с отцом, сопровождая его в рабочих поездках. Мы обменивались письмами, но видеосвязью почти не пользовались, потому каждый наш разговор начинался с того, что она всплескивала руками и укоряла меня за то, как быстро я расту.  
  
В год окончания школы я вернулся в отцовский дом, готовясь к поступлению в академию, и помогал Споку с тренировками накануне кахс-вана. Отца и Аманды опять не было, но они обещали, что вернутся, чтобы не пропустить важнейшие дни в жизни младшего сына, и приехали как раз накануне.  
  
Я не видел мою Аманду два года. Не мог не признать, что скучал. Не мог перестать нервничать. Хотел, чтобы она оценила мои… знания? Мою внешность? Просто хотел, чтобы она гордилась мной.  
  
Она выбралась из отцовского глайдера и побежала к дверям дома, где мы со Споком стояли, готовясь приветствовать старших. Подхватила брата, крепко обняла и поцеловала в лоб. Рассмеялась над недовольством, написанным на его лице, над его нарочитой усталостью от нежностей.  
  
Потом повернулась ко мне — и замерла. Я почувствовал себя неловко. Не знал, что сказать. Стеснялся себя. За два года я вымахал отцу до плеча, потому теперь смотрел на Аманду сверху вниз. Поздоровался, сложив пальцы в та’ал. Произнес «Живи долго и процветай, Т’саи Аманда» — и понял, что сделал только хуже: в тот год мой голос ломался, она еще не слышала меня таким.  
  
«Она больше не будет моей Амандой», — подумал горько. — «Конечно. Я ведь больше не маленький ребенок».  
  
И еще несколько мгновений я думал разные глупости — пока она не улыбнулась мне. Пока не потянулась обнять меня, прикасаясь осторожно и тепло. Мне захотелось летать, но я смог только сказать ей, не произнося вслух ни слова: «Ты такая красивая, моя Аманда».  
  
Она рассмеялась. Спросила Спока, хорошо ли мы себя вели и чем занимались в школе. Младший недоуменно поднял брови и проинформировал мать, что плохо себя вести нелогично, а в школе следует учиться.  
  
— Да, капитан, — козырнула она в шутку.  
  
  


***

  
  
В тот вечер она ушла спать рано: ей нужно было уложить Спока и побыть с ним рядом перед началом кахс-вана. Я еще долго гулял по саду, глядя на окна ее спальни издали.   
  
А ночью проснулся — мокрый. Мне снилась улыбка моей Аманды. И я кончил от этой улыбки.  
  
  
 **Аманда.**  
  
В то прохладное утро Сайбок упражнялся в саду отцовского дома — совершенствовал технику боя на лирпах, готовясь к зачетному занятию в академии.  
  
Сайбоку было шестнадцать, и он уже второй год учился в школе при Вулканской академии наук. Он рассказывал Аманде, что ему, наконец, по-настоящему интересно учиться: не только получать информацию и демонстрировать высокий уровень усвоения материала, но и применять социальные навыки в сообществе сверстников.  
  
Аманда смотрела на Сайбока из окна, любуясь им, смущаясь — и сердясь на свое смущение. Что неприличного в том, чтобы смотреть на сына любимого мужчины, и видеть в этом мальчике молодость своего мужа?  
  
Высокий и стройный. С черными глазами, в которых можно утонуть. С сильными руками и длинными мускулистыми ногами. Он мог пару часов идти по пустыне, неся младшего брата на плечах — и лишь немного запыхаться.  
  
Когда они со Споком как-то раз просто отправились на вечернюю прогулку вдвоем, а вернулись далеко заполночь — со сломанной ногой у одного и разбитой в кровь щекой у другого — она очень рассердилась. Она заявила, что у нее безответственные сыновья. Она пригрозила, что пожалуется отцу.  
  
Спок сказал тогда:  
  
— Мама, но ведь ничего страшного не произошло. Мы просто немножко увлеклись исследованием скальных пород и забрели в незнакомое место. И свалились со скалы.  
  
— «Немножко увлеклись»? Нужно заботиться о безопасности заранее! — Продолжала сердиться она. — Нужно всегда продумывать худшие варианты. Я бы посмотрела, что бы вы делали, если бы я отправилась с вами вместе погулять, немножко увлеклась и сломала ногу.  
  
— Ты маленькая и легкая, моя Аманда. Я бы унес и тебя.  
  
Она поперхнулась, глядя в темные глаза старшего сына, понимая, что — и правда, унес бы. Сердце почему-то забилось прямо в кончиках пальцев, и она поспешила отвернуться от Сайбока, от непонятной тоски в его голосе, от жаркой сухой пустыни в его взгляде.  
  
Он всегда вел себя с нею как любящий и почтительный сын: никогда не отказывался помогать, всегда охотно разговаривал с ней или слушал ее рассказы, заботился о ее удобстве. Она радовалась, что Сайбок считает ее другом. А теперь ей казалось, что ему просто хочется быть рядом с ней. Слишком рядом.  
  
  
 **Сайбок.**  
  
Когда я выбирал свою будущую специальность перед поступлением в академию, решил, что хочу заниматься тем, что земляне называют психологией — наукой о разумной душе, которую мы зовем катрой. С тех пор прошло четыре года, и я достиг некоторых успехов в учебе. То есть, беря дополнительные уроки и проводя исследовательские работы, я стал лучшим студентом своего потока, но это не имело для меня большого значения.  
  
Главной целью, главным смыслом моей учебы было развитие того таланта к бесконтактной телепатии, что я открыл в себе случайно, проходя кахс-ван. Мне хотелось уметь касаться сознания любого мыслящего существа без телесного контакта. И мне хотелось узнать мою Аманду по-настоящему.  
  
Мы с нею порой обменивались мыслеобразами, если долго не видели друг друга — и я чувствовал, что она думает обо мне. Или, когда мы встречались, я транслировал ей удовольствие от того, что вижу ее. Или иногда касался ее разума, ощущая, что она беспокоится — например, во сне.  
  
Это не было полноценной связью, как между супругами или матерью и ребенком. Это было что-то другое. Что-то запретное. Что-то, о чем никому нельзя было знать.  
  
  
 **Аманда.**  
  
Однажды ночью Аманда проснулась от странного сна. В этом сновидении она плыла в темноте в теплом и чуть вязком пахучем море. Море было очень ласковое — и очень тревожное. От него было беспокойно. Все время казалось, что оно, море, хочет, чтобы Аманда в нем утонула. И в момент, когда осознала это, Аманда проснулась.  
  
Она лежала в постели одна: муж улетел с Вулкана с очередной дипломатической миссией. Пытаясь понять, что ее разбудило, она заглянула в спальню младшего сына, но Спок дрых без задних ног, обнявшись с любимым сехлатом.  
  
По дому разливалась плотная лиловато-кофейная темнота, теплая и чужая. Аманда решила заглянуть на кухню и заварить себе вулканский чай, но тревожное чувство никак не оставляло ее. Она подумала, что стоит проверить, все ли в порядке с Сайбоком. Вдруг ее беспокоили его сны?  
  
Подойдя к двери его спальни и приоткрыв ее тихонько, она ощутила, как сосет под ложечкой — как тогда, когда море во сне хотело утянуть ее в глубину.  
  
В его спальне было темно и тихо. Аманда приоткрыла окно, чтобы Сайбоку не было душно, и подошла к кровати — поправить одеяло, чтобы его не прохватило сквозняком. И увидела, что он не спит, а просто лежит и смотрит на нее.  
  
— Сайбок? С тобой все в порядке? — спросила, почему-то чувствуя себя откровенно глупо.  
  
Он не ответил. Только накрыл ее пальцы, вцепившиеся в угол одеяла, ладонью.  
  
Ее обожгло это прикосновение. Его жест был совершенно неприличен. Его молчание было неприлично вдвойне. Она отдернула руку и выбежала в темноту коридора.  
  
  


***

  
  
Сайбок не явился к утреннему чаепитию. Слуга сообщил, что молодой господин встал очень рано и уже уехал по делам.  
  
В то утро Аманда никак не могла сконцентрироваться на происходящем вокруг: завтракала со Споком, разговаривала с ним о вечерних занятиях в естественнонаучном музее, провожала. Осталась одна в доме на весь день. Гуляла по саду, все время ловя себя на том, что ждет, когда же вернется Сайбок.  
  
День уже клонился к вечеру, когда она почувствовала присутствие Сайбока и уже было направилась ему навстречу, когда осознала, что делает. Свернула с широкой тропинки и уселась на скамью под акацией. Сердце колотилось в горле.  
  
Сайбок пришел к ней сам. Постоял рядом, ничего не говоря, потом опустился на траву, лег на спину возле ее ног, как будто перекрывая все пути к отступлению. Долгую минуту лежал, едва дыша, уставившись в высокое знойное небо, а потом перевел взгляд на нее и прошептал просительно:  
  
— Моя Аманда…  
  
И она поняла: он просто не знает, что делать. Ждет хоть какого-нибудь отклика. Просит о помощи.  
  
Поняла, что никуда он не уезжал утром — просто бродил где-то, пытался не встретиться с ней, думал.  
  
Что он так ничего и не придумал, и пришел. Лег у ее ног и смотрит так же просительно и растерянно, как когда был маленьким и искал у нее утешения в своих детских печалях.  
  
Она почувствовала себя спасенной. Решила: образ несчастного маленького мальчика должен избавить ее от неправильных мыслей и чувств.  
  
— Что, милый? — спросила и склонилась к нему, потянулась прикоснуться к его щеке пальцами.  
  
Сайбок вдруг разозлился. Схватил ее за руку и потянул к себе. Стащил ее в траву, склонился над ней. Пару мгновений растерянно смотрел на ее рот, как будто не умея вспомнить, как целуются земляне. А потом прижался к ее губам губами. И больше не останавливался.  
  
  
 _ **Эпилог.**  
  
Мне двадцать один год. Всего три семилетия жизни. Я буду жить еще десять или пятнадцать раз столько, сколько уже прожил, но мне все время кажется, что времени мало. Потому что его мало у моей Аманды.  
  
Она порой — когда отца нет дома — приходит ко мне по ночам. Мы не обсуждаем это. Хотя бы потому, что по утрам Аманда не помнит того, что случилось ночью. Но проходит время — и она снова приходит ко мне. Потому что я слишком хочу этого и зову ее в своих снах.  
  
Я смотрю на нее за завтраком и вспоминаю, о чем мы говорили в постели.  
  
«Знаешь, милый, — она гладит меня по щеке и задумчиво перебирает волосы у виска, — мне почему-то кажется, что все это уже случалось когда-то».  
  
— Куда ты пойдешь сегодня после школы, Спок? — спрашивает у младшего.  
  
«Мне бы хотелось увидеть, каким ты станешь через пару сотен лет», — она морщит нос и улыбается.  
  
— Сайбок, передай тарелку, пожалуйста, — тянется ко мне через стол.  
  
«Тебе все еще не нравится идея брака с Т’Пои? — Прижимается к моей груди и вздыхает. — Чувствую, не дождаться мне внуков».  
  
— Моя Аманда.  
  
— Что, милый?  
  
Она смотрит на меня, чуть улыбаясь. Она такая красивая, моя Аманда. Такая желанная. Такая жаркая, легкая и гибкая. Такая влажная и тесная.  
  
— Мама, Сайбок, я ушел.  
  
Хорошо, что она не помнит. Потому что это мне нужно уйти. Потому что ни отец, ни брат, ни Аманда такого не заслуживают.  
  
Я думаю порой, что все это с самого начала было ошибкой. Я ведь не мог не знать, что — рано или поздно — все закончится именно так.  
  
  
_

***

_  
  
Однажды в ясный теплый день на незнакомой планете под чужой безымянной звездой я вдруг ощущаю в сердце пустоту. Так говорят земляне, потеряв близкого. Я уже много лет не слышал земной речи, но только теперь понимаю, как это точно: пустота в сердце.  
  
Я думаю, что нужно передать отцу весточку и, наверное, попытаться встретиться с братом. Думаю, что нужно вернуться к своим. Потом думаю, что у меня давно не осталось своих.  
  
«Что ты, милый, — шепчет моя Аманда, — не грусти. Ты же вулканец, у тебя всегда есть кахр-и-тан. Никто не имеет права остановить идущего этим путем».  
  
И я иду._

**Author's Note:**

> Адуна (вулк.) — спутница жизни.
> 
> Кахр-и-тан (вулк.) — путь вулканца.
> 
> Кахс-ван (вулк.) — тест на выживаемость, который каждый вулканец проходит в возрасте 7 лет.
> 
> «Я принес тебе свои первые слова» — Сайбок имеет в виду, что ни с кем еще не разговаривал после своего десятидневного молчания во время прохождения кахс-вана.
> 
> Та’ал (вулк.) — вулканское приветствие, жест (\\\//_).
> 
> Лирпа (вулк.) — вулканское холодное оружие, состоящее из древка длиной чуть более метра с полукруглым лезвием с одного конца и металлической дубинкой с другого.
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Сарек родился в 2165. Еще в детстве его явно связали предварительными узами с кем-то из ровесниц. В новеллизации указывают на вулканскую принцессу Т'Рею (см. ниже).
> 
> Сайбок родился в 2224 (Сареку 59). Очень скоро после этого брак Сарека распался. Мемори Бета говорит, что (в новеллизации) Т'Рея (T'Rea), мать Сайбока, прошла Колинар и стала высшей жрицей Гола (позволим себе перевести это так), что аннулировало их с Сареком брак. Все прочие обстоятельства отношений Т’Реи и Сарека в этом тексте игнорируются, потому что AU, автор так хочет.
> 
> Спок родился в 2230. Сайбоку в тот год исполнилось 6 лет (в этом тексте через пару месяцев после рождения брата ему уже 7, но противоречия тут нет, за два месяца многое может произойти и кроме дня рождения), Сареку 65, Аманде 26 (в этом тексте). В 2250 Спок ушел из дома: поступил в Академию ЗФ и перестал общаться с отцом. Ему было 20, для вулканца он был еще совсем юн.
> 
> Аманда родилась где-то на рубеже 22-23 веков, ей было около 30 (25-35), когда она повстречалась с Сареком (конец 2220х годов), вышла за него и родила Спока. В этом тексте Спок появляется, когда ей 26. Следовательно, она родилась в 2204 году.
> 
> Спок в каноне говорил, что общался с Сайбоком в последний раз, когда был ребенком. Но что такое «детский возраст» для вулканца? Ну, предположим, ему было 10-15 лет (в этом тексте — 15). Тогда Сайбоку — 16-21 (в этом тексте — 21).
> 
> То есть, в этом тексте Сайбок уходит из дома в 2245 году, когда Аманде 41 год, Сареку 80, Споку 15.


End file.
